


What Makes Me Untrustworthy?

by cat_warrior624



Series: Voltron - Dark Matter AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark Matter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_warrior624/pseuds/cat_warrior624
Summary: “Nothing can last forever. There isn't any memory, no matter how intense, that doesn't fade out at last.” - Juan Rulfo
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron - Dark Matter AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683985





	What Makes Me Untrustworthy?

**Author's Note:**

> Since the main plot point of Dark Matter is waking up with amnesia, this is how each character will be referred to for now: 
> 
> One - Lance  
> Two - Allura  
> Three - Hunk  
> Four - Keith  
> Five - Pidge  
> Six - Shiro
> 
> I'll put this at the beginning of every chapter for reference.

One: Yeah, I wouldn’t worry. I don’t think it’d be possible for us to think any less of you.  
Three: Well, you never know. I might surprise you.

Android: What day is today?  
Six: I have no idea.  
Four: I don’t know, don’t really care.  
Five: It’s chocolate protein pudding day!

Three: You’ve got an answer for everything, don’t you?  
Android: Yes, I am an excellent information source, thank you.  
Three: That wasn’t a compliment.

One: She saved our lives.  
Three: Yeah, she did. So let’s not ruin it by getting ourselves killed.

One: Why’d you ask me to tag along?  
Two: Because I don’t trust him for a second, and I need you to keep an eye on him for me. Can you do that?  
One: Sure.  
Three: Why’d you pair me with Pretty Boy?  
Two: Because I don’t trust him, and I need you to keep and eye on him. Think you can do that?  
Three: Hell yeah.

Three: By convincing them that you actually make sense. You know, if this week has taught me anything, it’s that stupid is catchy.  
One: So what, I’m gonna infect them with my empathy and concern for others?  
Three: Yeah, in a nutshell.

One: Yeah, well, you change your mind a lot. You’re very mercurial.  
Three: No, you’re mercurial.  
One: You don’t even know what mercurial is.  
Three: Sure I do.  
One: Okay.  
Three: It means ‘Shut the hell up.”


End file.
